logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nico234
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to User:Nico234! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 05:55, November 26, 2011 Disney Channel (International) Hi, I just wanted to say that I'm impressed by your contributions to Disney Channel (International). As they contain unusually many details and facts, I would have to assume that you have really good sources, as much of it can't be confirmed with a regular Google search. Would you be willing to share some of your sources with me and others interested? Väsk 13:31, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure. No problem. I can share more pictures on Disney Channel idents. Other users can also help. Thanks for asking.Nico234 10:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Disney Channel 1999 (Part 1) This is a discussion page about Disney Channel International's 1999 idents. If you have any opinions about the 1999 idents, the return of it, and your predictions, share it here! I might not find all of them but I will upload the ones I can find. Also. I have another Ident on my own VHS Collection nobody have uploaded to YouTube before. that will be included.Channel4squares 16:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Channel4squares. Nice job on uploading the UFO and Basketball (without the Gamma Studios logo) idents and the Spotlights sting on your YouTube channel. One more thing, can you upload these: *UFO (w/o continuity) in High Quality *Spotlights (full ident w/o continuity) in HQ *Chrome Blob (w/o continuity) in HQ *Swimming Pool (w/o continuity) in HQ *Flowers(if there is, then full ident w/o continuity) in HQ *Clouds (w/o continuity) in HQ *Temple (w/o continuity) in HQ *Christmas Wreath (in HQ) *Laboratory (full ident with text and w/o continuity) in HQ Thanks again, and Merry Christmas (from the Disney Channel)! --Nico234 10:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, like I said.. i have no more Disney Channel stuff at the moment. So if I see any of these Idents from a website or once I get new tapes, I'll get them on. Channel4squares 16:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am a fan of the Disney Channel 1999-2003 idents too! I just need the Spotlights ident, the Clouds ident, the Picnic ident, the Laboratory ident, the Chrome Blob '''ident and the '''Temple ident and the regular lineup is complete. Anyway, how did you get the Chrome blob ident still as a profile picture and where did you get it and any chance of making a Youtube account? RespectTheIdents4 17:16, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, RespectTheIdents4. I found the Chrome Blob logo from an archived Disney Channel UK website. I know you like the logo, but thanks for being a fan of Disney Channel International's 1999 idents. I appreciate your interest. Thanks anyway. --Nico234 02:12, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I just wish I can see the Laboratory ident, the Spotlights ident and the others on Youtube. What have you got? I just said to you, are you making a Youtube account.RespectTheIdents4 10:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I don't have a YouTube account. Also, I saw your comment that we (me, you, Channel4squares, dylanstonepark, paolotanable, 92satdish, TVFan107, and other Disney Channel 1999 ident fans out there) should join forces to force Disney Channel International to return its 1999 idents. I also agree with that, since the idents would now be in HD (because of Disney Channel UK's HD simulcast). Thanks for replying.--Nico234 11:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Making a Youtube account is easy. Just make a username and a passwordRespectTheIdents4 14:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Give me the URL of the archived website. Since you were a fan of the idents, do you have any Disney Channel VHSs?RespectTheIdents4 14:36, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It would be nice if you have some Disney VHS's that is between 1999-2003. we could get some more new Idents if we can find any. Channel4squares 16:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any VHS since I live in the Philippines. Also, go to web.archive.org then enter www.disneychannel.co.uk. Then, find the year 2001, and find November 30 on the calendar then click it. Alternatively, click on this link: http://web.archive.org/web/20011211140542/http://www.disney.co.uk/DisneyChannel/ Thanks again for replying.--Nico234 05:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Aw fiddlesticks!RespectTheIdents4 18:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Aw, come on! Don't feel bad. Like I said before, I don't have any VHS on Disney Channel UK idents since there are no VHS recorders in the Philippines. Anyway, keep sending me a message on more about Disney Channel UK idents from 1999-2003. Thanks again for replying!!!--Nico234 10:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) I CAN'T KEEP HANDLING THIS!!!! TO THE TV ARK CONTACT PAGE!!! (calvary horn) You too channel4squares and Nico234 Type in your name and email and tell TV ARK what you want, but do it using manners like please and thank you Ask for: *Picnic *Chrome Blob *Clouds *Laboratory *Spotlights *UFOs *Temple *Discoball *Raindrops *Soccerball *Basketball *Chess *Bubble Paper *Peacock *Paint Blob *Nighttime (AKA Moon) *Purple Blob *Spinning Top *Underground *Video Game *Computer *Grapes *Christmas (Wreath, Snowy Window, Angels, Window wiping) They should start selling VCRs in the Phillipines. Lazy sods! RespectTheIdents4 19:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Knock it off!!! It's already 2011 and you still want me to record Disney Channel 1999 continuity?? --Nico234 09:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :If TV Ark had the idents, they'd be up on the site already. If you want them to add something, you have to provide the footage for them. They're not actually connected to the broadcasters, so they won't add something just because you demand it. Digifiend 02:41, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Get out of here, Digifiend!!! Move over to Part 2!--Nico234 09:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Disney Channel 1999 (Part 2) The second part of the Disney Channel International 1999 idents discussion page. Share your opinions and ideas here! Sorry about that but just contact TV ARK and be done with it.15:55, December 6, 2011 (UTC)RespectTheIdents4 DAMN IT! Is there any other site where I can ask people for these idents?RespectTheIdents4 07:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so RespectTheIdents4. I guess there isn't one at all. it would be nice if there is a website with all the 1999-2003 idents. Channel4squares 16:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The big big BIG solution is to contact the British Disney Channel to bring back its creative identity There are so many that they haven't done. Let me give you list: *Atoms (Two hydrogen atoms and a oxygen atom) *Flocks (two flocks of crows and a circular cloud) *Cat's Toy (Two toy balls and a yarn ball) *Race Track (Logo shaped race track) *Tennis (another stopwatch ident) *Tree (Two pine cones and a chestnut) *Gems (Two rubies and a sapphire) *Snail (Two blackberries and a snail) *Wild West (Two wagon wheels and a lasso) *AC (Two air conditioning fans and a desktop fan) *Marbles (Two blue marbles and an orange marble) *Bugs (Two ladybirds and a coiled millipede) *Factory (Two gears and a red valve) RespectTheIdents4 19:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Is it necessary for Disney UK to return its 1999 idents and add your predictions? Also, I make some changes to some of your predictions: *Atoms(Hyrogen - Green; Oxygen - Blue) *Crows(The flocks of crows and the cloud) *Balls(Rubber and yarn) *Race Cars(Two round toy cars and the circular race track) *Tennisball(Two tennis balls and a round racket) *Pine Tree(Pine cones and acorn) *Gems(Ruby or Emerald?) *Insects(Ladybugs and millipede) I also have some predictions: *Wheels(Two metal wheels and a wooden one) *Clock(Two watches and a wooden clock) *Breakfast(Eggs and pancake) *Planets 2(Two red planets and Earth) *Sandcastles 2 Nice idea. Thanks.--Nico234 09:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Here are some more ideas for Disney Channel 1999 idents if they come back in the future High Dive: (an unimpressed smiley holds two zeros, 2D animated) Lights: (Two spherical light bulbs and a circular Chinese lantern) School: (two blackboard circles and a globe) Ocean: (Two bubbles and a circular shoal of fish) Bat and Ball: (Two baseballs and a cricket ball) Winter Sports: (Two hockey pucks and a curling stone) Lava Lamp (Two red blobs and a large red blob) Blackboard (Two chalk circles and a large chalk circle) Special idents: Phineas and Ferb (Logo shaped machine) Christmas (Two snowflakes and a large circular snowflake) Halloween (Two pumpkins and a witch's cauldron) Easter (Two eggs and a large golden egg) St Patrick's Day (Two pots of gold and a circular clover patch) Summer (Two flowers and a sun) Bonfire Night (Two fireworks and a catherine wheel) RespectTheIdents4 19:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: Regular Idents *Diving (Happy smiley or floating circles and big splash) *Lantern (Light bulbs and Chinese lantern) *Classroom (Are you copying the Disney Channel 2003 ident with the same idea?) *Coral (Bubbles and coral filled with fish) *Cricket (baseballs and cricket ball) *Winter (Pucks and a circle on the ice) *Lava Lamp ('Orange' blobs and red one) *Chalkboard (Round outlines and filled circle) *Machine (Phineas and Ferb's special ident should be a regular one instead) Special Idents *Christmas 2012 (Snowflakes and snowball) *Halloween (Potion bottles and pumpkin) *Easter 2012 (Easter eggs and a golden one) *St. Patrick's Day (Four-leaf clovers and a pot of gold) *Summer/Spring 2012 (Flowers and pitcher of lemonade) *New Year (Fireworks and a wheel of rockets) Nice idea. I think Phineas and Ferb would approve it. Thanks for sharing.--Nico234 08:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) R what? I saw paolotanable's comment in 92satdish's video, saying that he found the Chrome Blob ident thanks to his friend. I can't wait to see it!!! Thanks, paolotanable.--Nico234 09:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) More ident ideas: *Driving (Two circular street lights and a condensed circle on windscreen) *Fireflies (Two fireflies and a crossing light) *Kites (two round orange kites and a round blue kite) *Parachutes (Two red and white parachutes and a black and white parachute) *Garden (Two pinwheels and a coiled hosepipe) *Music (Two cymbals and a drum) *Garage (Two coiled extention cords and a wheel) *Kaleidoscope (Two circles and a big circle, seen in a kaleidoscope) *Fabrics (Two buttons and a spool of thread) Here we go again: *Windshield (lights + condensed circle) *Drums (Cymbal + Bass Drum) *Thread (Buttons + Spool) --Nico234 01:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Great Quasars! Where did you get the Nest ident from? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- I found the Nest logo from an archived Playhouse Disney website. I used Windows 7's Snipping Tool to capture it and edited it via Paint.NET. Thanks for asking.--Nico234 11:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC)